


Love Child

by phoenixnz



Series: Clexmas [12]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Clark singing or has he discovered a new form of torture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babydee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydee1/gifts).



Lex heard the sound before he even turned off the ignition of his Porsche. He got out of the car, frowning as he listened.

“Love child, never meant to beeee, love child, societeeeeee.”

Jonathan paused in his work cleaning out the trough and grinned at Lex, who was looking up at the window of the barn loft with a perplexed expression. 

“It’s no wonder Shelby came running out with his tail between his legs,” the blond farmer grinned. 

Lex grinned sheepishly at the older man. 

“I think I know what to get Clark for his birthday next month,” he said. Jonathan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “A muzzle,” Lex continued.

Jonathan laughed out loud. 

“Why don’t you go rescue everyone’s ears before he shatters something,” he said. 

Lex made a face at Clark’s father as the young man in question began singing another line which sounded more like an air raid siren than an actual lyric. 

“If I don’t make it back,” he said with a sigh, “tell Martha I want to be buried under the apple tree in the orchard.”

Jonathan laughed and aimed a swat at him. 

“Go,” he said. 

Lex put on a long-suffering sigh.

“Once more unto the breach …”

He was sure he heard Jonathan laughing even as he called Lex a drama queen. Lex walked in exaggerated steps, as if he was walking to his doom, entering the barn and climbing the steps to the loft. 

Clark was sitting on the couch, a book on his lap, buds from earphones in his ears.

“I’ll always love it. I’ll always loooooove youuuuuuuhooohooo.”

Oh dear god, save me now, Lex thought, cringing inwardly. If there had been actual glass in the loft window, he was sure it would have shattered by now. He tapped his knuckles on the bannister, then grinned as Clark looked up, startled to find him standing there.

“Uh, Lex.”

“Something you want to tell me Clark?” he asked.

His friend frowned, pulling the buds out of his ears. “Huh? What?”

“Love Child?”

Clark turned bright red. “Um …”

“Interesting choice of song, Clark.”

“Oh, I was just listening to music while I was studying for finals.”

“Uh huh.”

“I swear Lex.”

“Ok, I’ll believe you,” he said. “But, just a thought. Next time you want to sing, you might want to do it away from civilisation. You’re apparently scaring the animals.”

“It’s not that bad,” Clark said, screwing up his nose.

“Oh no, it’s not that bad at all. Angels all over the heavens are weeping. Even Beelzebub himself must be thinking Hell is paradise right now.”

Clark scowled at him. “Oh, you’re funny, Lex. Real comedian.”

Lex shrugged and grinned at him. “I try.”


End file.
